


Imagine: The Best Thing to Ever Happen

by swayingfangirl



Series: Imagine [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddle, Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Sweet, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swayingfangirl/pseuds/swayingfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Sam saying you're the best thing to ever happen to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine: The Best Thing to Ever Happen

It had been a tough job for us. Even if the kid had been dead months before, and it had been merely a demon wearing the meat suit. It was never easy to kill the younger looking ones.

I pull the bag from my shoulder and set it down on our bed. Running my fingers through my hair, I turn and let myself fall back onto the blankets. I grab a pillow and pull it over my face, taking deep breaths to hold back tears. I wasn’t the toughest of hunters, but I could do my job if required too, just need a few days to recover.

A pair of hands grab my waist and slowly move up before one removes the pillow. Sam slowly climbs on top, propping himself up just near my head. His face is worried, it always is when he looks at me, and I know exactly why too.

Reaching up I run my hand over the five o’clock shadow and smile. A bit of his hair falls down as he leans in further placing a kiss on my nose, then resting our foreheads together.

"We’ve been together for a long time now and you mean everything to me." His fingers comb through my hair, eyes locked onto mine. "I don’t know what I would do without you by my side. I know that you have my back in bad situations and you haven’t ever given up on me." He pauses before leaning in and planting a soft kiss. I return the kiss pushing for more but he pulls away.

"You’re the best thing to ever happen to me." He whispers before wrapping his arms completely around me and rolling over.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my 'Imagine' Series, where I base the story/oneshot off of requests and imagines that I find through a few sources or even recieve. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
